The present invention relates to an AND logic device in case where an AND logic operator has inputs of multi-nary logic signals.
Recently, most of electronic apparatus are based on a digital signal process for processing a signal in digital.
Herein, the digital signal process is signal process method which processes an analog signal to digital data suitable to the object through an analog to digital converter, thereby obtaining the desired result.
In general, the digital signal is indicated in a binary digit and the logic device for implementing logic operation between the binary digits has been frequently used in a digital signal processing apparatus. The prior AND logic device of logic devices carries out the AND logic only with reference to binary digits.
FIG. 1 shows a table of a conventional binary AND logic operation. A binary AND logic operation symbol is designated as a conventional product symbol (.cndot.), but the present invention designates it as ( ) so as to distinguish with an arithmetic product symbol (.cndot.) and it is illustrated as shown in FIG. 2.
The truth table according to a binary AND logic indicates an input and an output of a binary AND logic operator.
Thus, referring to FIG. 2, in case where if two inputs are logic "0" and two inputs are logic "1" and logic "0", respectively, the output becomes logic "0" and in case where two inputs are logic "1", the output becomes "1".
Herein, logic "1" or logic "0" designates logic value "1" or "0" and actually it is used by mapping with an actual electric signal such as +1 volt, -1 volt.
Said binary OR logic operator has been used in most of a digital circuits indicating in a series of binary digits.
However, how does the AND logic operator carry out an AND logic operation in case where two inputs of the AND logic operator are not binary logic values.
Actually, as above mentioned, the output of the binary AND logic operator with reference to the binary logic value has a binary logic value, but the binary logic value is converted into a multi-nary logic value, after an arithmetic operation such as an arithmetic OR of the binary logic values (arithmetic add) or an arithmetic AND of the binary logic values (arithmetic product) was carried out.
Several binary logic operators should be used to process said multi-nary logic value.